


My heart will go off

by flowersaretarts



Category: Withnail & I (1986)
Genre: Fear, Heart, Heartbeat, M/M, Nightmare Fuel, Relief, Sound, auditory hallucinations, drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersaretarts/pseuds/flowersaretarts





	My heart will go off

drops of sweat on his forehead,   
wet t-shirt,   
pain in the chest.   
The room went dark, or was it inside his head?   
he felt like his lungs were filled with the sound, sticky, solid substance. 

thump thump thump

Peter was deep in his thoughts when it began.  
the pulsating sound was loud and clear and as real as could be.

boom boom boom boom 

he was sitting inside the giant heart.  
no,the heart was out there, behind the wall. it WAS the wall. Peter knew for sure, if he reached out and touched it, his palm would slide down the smooth and squishy muscle surface.   
boom boom boom  
He felt every beat with his spine. the hammer was knocking each vertebra causing Peter shudder.  
He sat on the edge of the sofa and didn't dare move, like a child in a midnight room [thump thump, thump thump] that knows - if he moves under the blanket, The Thing will get him.  
Unable to reconnect with the part of his mind that could tell him the sound came from something else but a gigantic bleeding heart next door, Peter Marwood decided that the best strategy would be to freeze and wait for the inevitable death.  
Or worse, but he was to frightened to think any further.

thump thump

Bang.

"I did say they will fucking suffer!" - bellowed Withnail, storming in, but his rage was of a new, joyful kind.  
In his hand he was holding a black power cable, or rather its remaining piece.  
"Playing their music in the street beneath MY windows, at full volume! No fucker shall survive this, I swear to fucking gods!"

"M-music?"   
"I have already developed an allergy to the bass! Fucking thumping in my temples. Like I haven't got a hangover to deal with!"  
He ran to the window, stuck his head out to yell: "Here's your promotion campaign! Come join us, we have free sherry!"

"Bass", muttered Peter.  
He started to smile. He laughed. He rolled off the sofa and plunged on the floor.   
He lied there, his arms and legs spread, laughing like a lunatic.

Withnail rolled his eyes and stepped over him, heading for the kettle. This one will need a cup, and he will need it soon.


End file.
